


That's Entertainment?

by debirlfan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/pseuds/debirlfan
Summary: John's not allowed to pick the entertainment for team night any more.





	That's Entertainment?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



“I'm not certain I understand this 'Day-tone-ah'?”

John sighed. “It's a race, Teyla. First one to go five hundred miles wins.”

“But they only travel in circles. Are not Earth vehicles meant to journey from one place to another?”

“Usually, but this is a spectator sport.”

“I see,” she replied, although she really didn't. On the screen, one car bobbled and turned in front of the others. Mayhem ensued, with cars careening into each other and everywhere.

John grabbed more popcorn. “It's the big one!”

Teyla winced. “Would it not be safer if they did not drive so closely together?”

* * *

 

John and Rodney were late for team night, and Ronon had already started the DVD player.

Ronon looked up from the screen as they came in. “I thought the Wraith had never reached Earth?”

John frowned in confusion. “They haven't.”

“Are you quite certain? These 'vampires' are very similar. Perhaps it is an ancient cultural memory?” Teyla asked.

“Nah, just coincidence. Thankfully, there's never been any Wraith on Earth. Vampires are purely imaginary creatures.”

“Which is highly fortunate for Earth, but in another way, perhaps unfortunate,” Teyla added. “The Pegasus galaxy certainly could use a 'Slayer' like this Buffy person.”

* * *

 

Ronon walked in to find that Carson had joined them for the evening, and the television was already on. It appeared to be a sporting event of some sort. “So, what are we watching?” he asked, as he took a seat.

“Football.” Carson answered.

Ronon frowned. He'd watched football. “Doesn't look like football.”

“It's not,” Rodney agreed. “It's soccer.”

“Only in the States. And Canada, of course,” Carson added.

Ronon saw that Rodney was gearing up to protest, and cut him off. “You have two sports with the same name?”

“Yeah. Depending where you're from.” John added.

“Huh. Sounds confusing.”

* * *

 

John loaded the disc into the machine.

“Seriously? _Star Wars_? Again?” Rodney complained.

“Hey, it's a classic!”

Rodney groaned. “So is _Gone With the Wind_ , but that doesn't mean I want to watch it every week!”

“ _Gone With the Wind_? Is that about Earth's weather?” Teyla asked.

“No, it's about southern plantations and the Civil War. If you want to see weather, I'll find a copy of _Twister_.”

This time Rodney snorted. “Which is great if you want to watch CGI cows flying through the air. Not so much if you want to see what a real tornado looks like.”


End file.
